In the Movies
by remuslives
Summary: Sirius and Hermione take a trip to the beach. Birthday fic for SBlackisi. one-shot.


**A/N: Happy birthday to SBlackisi! I hope it's a fantastic one!**

Hermione stretched out on her back, enjoying the way the sun warmed her exposed skin. She had been uncertain when Sirius had first suggested they go to the beach; her body was still soft from the daughter she had birthed six months ago. But, as usual, her husband turned on the charm and before she knew it, she had agreed.

Sirius knelt on the blanket beside her, holding a bottle of Muggle sunscreen with a smirk.

"Does the beautiful lady need some protection from the sun?" he asked smoothly.

"You've been watching too many Muggle movies with Harry and Ron. Besides, you know very well that I already used a charm."

He groaned. "But it always looks like so much fun. You can do my chest, I can do your…" He wiggled the small tube in time with his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed; she hated to deny him when he looked so excited. "Alright," she conceded. "Would you like me to do you first?"

"Absolutely." He grinned and passed her the tube, moving close so she could reach easily.

Feeling a little mischievous, she squirted a large blob on her hand and pressed it directly to his chest.

"Whoa! That's cold," he complained.

"Oops, sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her but gestured for him to continue.

Her hands slid up his hard chest and abs, smearing the lotion all over him. Kneading her fingers, she worked the white stuff until it was absorbed into his skin. Letting her eyes drift a little lower, she saw proof that she had done a good job.

"Your turn," she told him, loving the slow way he reacted after her touch.

"Excellent. Chest or back? They always do back in the movies."

"Your choice."

"Mmm…definitely chest," he rumbled, warming the lotion in his hands. Slowly, he massaged every bit of her flesh that he could get his hands on. "Have I mentioned lately how gorgeous you are?"

"Hmm…not for at least an hour."

"Well, shame on me then." He leaned down, pressing their chests together and kissed her slow and deep. His tongue dancing gracefully into her mouth, twirling with her own.

When he pulled back a couple of minutes later, he was wiping at his hands.

"This stuff is never so messy in the movies," he complained, trying to remove the oily feeling from between his fingers. He did, however, stop long enough to glare at a young man that was smiling at his wife.

"Just wait until it gets wet," she warned with a grin.

He groaned. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because you were too excited to try it; you wouldn't have listened anyway."

He stayed kneeling beside her, still glaring at the man who showed too much interest in his sweet wife. Wondering if maybe this whole beach idea hadn't actually been a bad idea.

"Why are you still sitting here? Go play!" She shoved him lightly towards the ocean.

"Come with me."

"Oh no. That water's cold and I want some warm rays."

"I can't leave you up here, all alone and defenseless."

She laughed. "Are you serious?"

He just looked at her and frowned.

"Awe, sweetheart. I do adore you." She kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'll be fine. The water's only a few meters away and you can see me the entire time. And if one of these boys get fresh, I've got my wand right here, no problem."

"They are _boys,_ aren't they?"

"Yup."

Feeling more confident, he kissed her once more, threw a smirk at the kid and left for the water. Splashing into the waves, he wished he could shift into Snuffles; it was freezing!

He only stayed long enough to justify the trip to the beach. Shivering, he made his way back to Hermione who was smiling at him. He was pleased to see the young punk had kept away.

"Ugg, it's so slimy." He ran a hand down his cold chest.

"I know. That's why I use the charm."

"Know-it-all," he teased, nipping at her jaw.

Hermione laughed low and pulled his earlobe between her teeth.

"That's it, we're leaving." He pulled his wife to her feet and grabbed up their blankets.

"What's the rush? I thought we were having a good time." She smiled and pressed up against him.

"I can't watch you lay there like that anymore without touching you; it's inhumane."

She laughed. "Inhumane? But I thought this sort of beach is the best idea Muggles have ever had?"

"I changed my mind. The water's cold and if I have to watch that randy bastard stare at your luscious body any longer, I'm going to be sent back to Azkaban," Sirius finished viciously, wrapping the blanket around his naked wife's body. "Nude beaches seem like a lot more fun in the movies."

"Everything always does," Hermione agreed, allowing her husband to lead her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, how else will I know if you liked it?**


End file.
